ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vincent Wintersfeld
Ich bitte darum, diese Seite nicht zu verschieben oder ungefragt zu verändern. Die Person, die diesen Charakter bespielt hat, ist leider verstorben. Ich würde daher darum bitten, den Rollenspielern,OOC Freunden und anderen involvierten Personen Zeit für das Ausspielen und den Abschied zu geben. Ich kümmere mich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkr um die Aufräumarbeiten. Lieben Dank an Alle.... Snjo thumb|center|861x814px Insomnium - Lose to Night (LYRICS) Vincent-Lyra-Snjoka.png|''We will keep an everlasting good memory of him'' Lilien.png|''We will keep an everlasting good memory of him'' Ffxiv 25.02.2016.png|''We will keep an everlasting good memory of him'' ;D.png|xD ♥ Zur ertränkten Sorge.png Mit Freunden am Strand.png|mit Beere, Snjoka und Y'arkeno Ky-Vinc.png|Kylian und Vincent Kash, Vincent und Snjoka-Nachts am Strand.png|mit Kash und Snjoka Ffxiv 06052016 173244.png|mit Lyra Ffxiv 14.04.2016.png|Henry und Flo Ffxiv 20022016 201737.png|''We will keep an everlasting good memory of him'' Vincent Wintersfeld.png|''We will keep an everlasting good memory of him'' Bei Nacht.png|''We will keep an everlasting good memory of him'' Mitarashi- Sensei 先生 mit Uchi deshi (内弟子).png|''We will keep an everlasting good memory of him'' Ffxiv1 05.03.2016.png Ffxiv 06052016 041059.png Ffxiv 08052016 080817.png Die letzte Nacht vor der Seelentrennung..png Gil.png thumb|left|335px Im Kampf gefallen thumb|left|335 px Das Jahr verebbt Nur wir, in sanftem letzten Wellengang die Zeit ist abgelebt verstummt des Sturmes brausender Gesang Wie viele Himmel und wie viele Länder ist's her, dat wir hier am Strand des Meers gewesen? Geborsten liegt dat Jahr am Strand Die Zeit, der letzte Morgen ist zerronnen Oh singt mir ein Lied für den Ozean, singt ein Lied übers weite Meer. Und ich sinne ein Epos für euch Gefährten her, wird dat Herz mir auch schwer. So viele Tage und so viele Stürme müssen vergehn, dann wir werden uns wiedersehn ... ( Ich Danke in großer Anerkennung: Snjo - Eisberg - Lyra - Früchtchen - Kash - Zensh - Kukukiri - dem Kater Last but not least, jedem der dat Rp ertragen hat *frech grins*) Alex -die Ratte Vincent Wintersfeld. Wer oder was sonst?! Toller Kerl! Frauen schwarm. Wie so nen Sölder halt ausschaut.. "Der is doch jetzt nen Typ vom Mahlstrom..oder?" 1,82 Yalm hochgewachsener Kerl, gut trainierter Körper - kein albener Muskelprotz, markantes Merkmal: Freches Grinsen! Verwegene Frisur, Narbe und die blauen Augen. Die blauen Augen? Zitat: "Welche die meinen oder dat Veilchen da? Dat Veilchen is von ner letzten Schlägerei! Die leichten Frauen, stehen verdammt drauf" Axt, Gil, sonst noch was? Zitat: "Hier und da ne reizende Frau - erheitert die Gemüter" Ganz wichtig! lange Narbe am Hals (rechts) {von Snjo!} rechter Zeigefinger: ein roter Korallenring {von Snjo} Nen Chocobo der alles kann, nur nit was'er soll! Fangzahn - Ohrringe {von Snjo} Hachigane von Snjo {Geschenk} Tiefe und lange Narbe am rechten Schultergelenk {Eine Erinnerung an die hübsche Prinzessin (Lyra Uno) } Unhöflich, gerade heraus, Fiesling, Rebell, schelmenhaft, Abenteurer, Söldner, Weiberheld, Choleriker treibt sich oft in Limsa Lominsa am Hafen oder im Dorf des Nebels rum. Faible für Spitznamen. Situationsbedingt: Charismatisch charmant Such dir wat aus! Heute Nacht bin ich alles für dich. - Loyal gegenüber Auftraggebern, sofern sie genug zahlen. - Bricht keine Versprechen! Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. - Hält -einmal gegeben- sein Wort! - Extremes Ego - Extremes Ego - Exotische Frauen - Snjo: thumb|left|300px (0 Miserabel - 10 Perfekt) Körperlich Leistungsfähigkeit Kondition 9 Technik 8 gesundheitliche Faktoren 8/9 {ob des Lebensstils schwankend 5-8} Taktische und kognitive Fähigkeiten 9 {wenn auch nicht immer offensichtlich} Soziale Fähigkeiten 0 - 9 {Situationsbedingt miserabel bis fast Perfekt} Ausdrucksweise/Sprache 0 7 4 10 3 1 9 {kommt drauf wat ich von dir halte oder such dir wat aus!} Kampf Nahkampf - Axt 9 Nahkampf - Faustkampf 7 {zum Prügeln perfekt} Nahkampf -Daitō-ryū / Aikidō {Uchi deshi von Mitarashi-Sensei} Nahkampf - Dolch 5 {Uchi deshi von Mitarashi-Sensei} Fernkampf - Wuftaxt 8 Fernkampf - Handfeuerwaffe 1 {Anfänger} sonstiges Erste Hilfe ohne Äther 8 Erste Hilfe mit Äther 0 - 1 {wollt ihr's wirklich? Nen 2. Kopf würd dir steh'n} Kochen 1 Lesen 9? {kann man's glauben?! Mache Tagebücher sind wahre Goldgruben!} allgemein Teezubereitung 0 {miserabel} Zubereitung von Gyokuro 10 {perfekt} So nen scheiß brauch keiner! Ändert sich jenach Bedarf und Freude! "Klug war's nicht - aber genial." "Warum einfach, Wenn's kompliziert geht?" "Kompliziert ist Scheiße! "He! Schnecke...!" ' '"Ich hasse warte. Egal wann, egal wie lange, egal wo, egal worauf! Aber zieh endlich deine Klamotten aus!" "Ich bin nicht wie die anderen - Ich bin schlimmer" "Lieber nackt aus dem Haus - als angezogen im Bett!" "Verdammte Scheiße!" "Vertraue nur deinem Arsch, denn er steht immer hinter dir!" "So nen paar Probleme und Ärger sind wie Brüsten. Haste Blut geleckt, bist du süchtig und wenn du sie anfasst, macht es am meisten Spaß!" "Dein Gesicht is wie nen Buch. Man will immerzu nachschlagen!" "Verdammt, wie oft wär ich gern nen Stuhl. Immer schön ruhig bleiben, während man mit jedem Arschloch zurecht kommt." "Das Beste an ner 'Frau' sind doch die weiblichen Rundungen -abgesehen von den ganz speziellen Körperteilen. Bei der 'Axt' die Klinge! Oder war's anders rum?!" "Ich reiß dir deine Eingeweide raus und stopf dich aus!" "Weißt du, dass es viele Männer gibt *frech grinst*, die mit irgendeinem Spruch versuchen, ne Frau anzumache? Ich bin da ganz anders!" "Nix mit zu dir odr zu mir? Jetzt!" "is' mir sowas von scheißegal!" "Ein breites und freches Grinsen, ist die coolste Art, deinen Feinden und anderen Arschlöchern die Zähne zu zeigen. Los Snjo! ...zeig Ihnen deine Zähne" "Scheiß auf den Arm, das verdammte Hachigane brauch ich!" "Trinkst du noch einmal Kräuterbrause! Hau ich dir mit der scheiß Flasche eine drüber!" ''' *Schwäche für Gil und leichte Damen in Limsa Lominsa. *Wird dauernd von Frauen ausgeraubt. *Zahlt sein Essen nie! *Wird nicht selten per Steckbrief gesucht! *Hat eine Schwäche für eine Unbekannte und unerreichbare Frau. *"Der hängt doch ständig mit dieser Auri rum. Snjo oder Kleine nennt der sie immer!" *Ist der 564. Partner von Snjo! *Hat ne Affäre mit Snjo *nen flotten Dreier am Strand *Prügelt sich des Öfteren. *rannte in Frauenkleidern rum! *Ist ein Sklavenhändler, meist verhökert er Frauen, *ein Märchenerzähler: Er soll einen Eisphönix erlegt und damit eine Prinzessin? gerettet haben (Snjoka) *Zuhälter, *Bauerntrampel, *usw. *"Alleskönner also?" *Hat wohl beim Mahlstrom angeheuert *Er ging auf ein Schiff und wart niemehr gesehen . *In manchen Situationen ist er einfach ein Feigling *Nur im Rollenspiel oder Kontaktperle. *Ooc Absprachen nur in Ausnahmefällen erwünscht. Brauch keiner! für VincentWintersfeld von Snjoka.png|für Vincent Wintersfeld von Snjoka' Bildrechte und Urheberin Snjoka. Dieses Bild ist ein Geschenk an Vincent.'' ffxiv_12052016_080319.png|''Lyra und Vincent = ???'' Vincent Wintersfeld.png|Vincent Henry Wintersfeld Bei Nacht.png|''Auf Deck'' Mitarashi- Sensei 先生 mit Uchi deshi (内弟子).png|Mitarashi- Sensei 先生 mit Uchi deshi (内弟子) Ffxiv 04022016 174320.png|Training Schiffe und andere Seekrankheiten.png|Schiffe und andere Seekrankheiten Kash, Vincent und Snjoka-Nachts am Strand.png|''Kash, Vincent und Snjoka - Nachts am Strand'' Lilien.png|'Lilien:' Xartsaga, Luna, Narika, Snjoka, Vincent, Eiknir Gil.png|Gil?? Training..png|Training ;D.png|; D Die letzte Nacht vor der Seelentrennung..png|''Die letzte Nacht vor der Seelentrennung'' ffxiv_06032016_172908.png Prinzessinnen-Fest.png|''Prinzessinnen-Fest'' ffxiv_06052016_173244.png ffxiv_05042016_014132.png ffxiv_06032016_015723.png ffxiv_06052016_015513.png ffxiv_28022016_000450.png ffxiv_16042016_171840.png Auszeit.png Kindheit.png ffxiv_12022016_030207.png ffxiv_08052016_080817.png Ffxiv 14.04.2016.png Zwillinge.png Ffxiv 20022016 201737.png Vincent-Lyra-Snjoka.png|Vincent (mitte) , Lyra (rechts), Snjoka (links) Ky-Vinc.png Kategorie:Schicksalsfaden